prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPC07
Nettou Lacrosse! Otomegokoro wa Choubimiyou! ( 熱闘ラクロス！乙女心は超ビミョー！ lit. "A Bitter Lacrosse Battle! A Young Girl's Heart is Super Delicate!"), dubbed Lacrossed Wires in the English Dub, is the seventh episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the seventh episode of the Pretty Cure series. Synopsis The episode begins as Nagisa is playing with her teammates on the Lacrosse field. Distracted momentarily she begins to think about how they had disposed of Pisard once and for all. But not even shortly after a new guy had appeared to fight them! While she is glad they managed to protect Mepple and Mipple, she wonders if he will come back anytime soon and feels somewhat better knowing that the Guardian is there to protect the Prism Stones. She snaps out of her many thoughts when the ball suddenly comes flying at her, just in time Nagisa manages to defend herself and the ball rolls away. As she goes to retrieve the ball, Honoka approaches and hands it to her, wishing her luck as Nagisa promises she'll only show her best. The following afternoon, the team is at the championship Lacrosse playing field against the team from the "Otakagu Girls Junior High School". After a few cheers as the Vice Principal voices his opinion in hopes and expectations that they win. The game soon begins as the Verone Academy girls begin to cheer and yell for Nagisa. Her friends, Shiho and Rina voice how annoyed they are by what Vice Principal said but ignore it as to concentrate on the game. Suddenly Nagisa sees Honoka there and tries to greet her when suddenly she sees her crush there going to meet with Honoka! Instantly she is angry, but she tries to tell herself to calm down so she can focus. She begins to play while Honoka and Fujimura begin to talk about Nagisa. He seems impressed but goes to say that its unusual for Nagisa to have such a friend. Unfortuantly, due to how upset she is, thinking that Honoka and Fujimura are together is making it hard for her to concentrate and she accidentally lets the other team score. Meanwhile at the Dark Zone, Dark King is talking with Gekidrago and how upset he is. Having lost the Prism Stone that belonged to Pisard to them. He lectures Gekidrago and tells him to think of ways to use the Zakenna. Back at the game, currently the Otakagu Girls school is winning. Nagisa almost scores, and isn't too happy with how poorly she is doing. Honoka can't seem to figure it out either. A break soon goes underway while the Principal and Vice Principal discuss how bad things are going. Yumiko approaches Nagisa to ask her why she's doing badly today, but goes on to say that tomorrow she'll do much better. She notices Honoka and Fujimura have left now and the game ends. On her way out, Nagisa sees Honoka who tries to console her, then mentions how Mepple and Mipple wanted to see each other so the girls go somewhere private for them to hang out in peace without worry of being caught by someone. Its then Honoka asks Nagisa if something happened today and that she didn't seem like her normal self. Nagisa denies this, then seems a little confused that Honoka is coming again. Honoka ask if she shouldn't, but Nagisa hurriedly lies by saying she only doesn't want Honoka to go out of her way for her. She then tries to ask about Fujimura, but chickens out and begins to simply laugh it off instead. That following night at home, Nagisa is busy trying to determine the status between Honoka and Fujimura when suddenly her brother comes in to bother her about losing the game. Angrily Nagisa chases him into her closet and he quickly surrendours. The next day Nagisa rushes to the Lacrosse tournament, noticing how late she is when she sees how worried Shiho and Rina look. Who point out the team they will be challanging today, "Kakutokandai Junior High School". They are increasingly nervous, seeing how tough this team looks in comparison to the days before. As they begin Nagisa sees Honoka there by herself and feels slightly better. But its then Mipple begins to speak with Honoka about a bad feeling she is getting when Honoka sees an explosion further down in town! She runs from the playing field just as Gekidrago is destroyed a street light and continues to walk. Realizing his goal is the playing field, Honoka tries to distract him into chasing her from the field as it will interupt the game and be dangerous. Gekidrago chases her to another stadium/playing area when Mepple begins to try and speak with Nagisa about how he doesn't feel Mipple nearby anymore. Nagisa doesn't understand and with her game coming up she knows she can't miss it but he tells her to go and search for her and Honoka anyway. Quickly she leaves and tries to find them. Meanwhile at the game, they notice Nagisa is missing but it can't be helped. Honoka refuses to hand over the Prism Stones but Gekidrago refuses to give up and continues to trail behind her slowly. Its then Nagisa arrives and they transform to fight! Narrowly avoiding behind it, Cure Black and Cure White see the Vice Principal there! He ask them why they are there when its off limits but they don't know how to answer as he approaches the battle. Cure Black tries to warn him when Gekidrago gets the idea on how to use his Zakenna. Casting the dark power onto Vice Principal and transforming him into one! The big Vice Principal monster begins to attack the girls with a long pointer stick all while he is scolding them for being bad students, and how a lot of students never give him the respect he deserves. Its then Honoka scolds Nagisa for running through the halls with her normal shoes on, instead of her school shoes. Nagisa claims to have been in a hurry though. Back at the game, the team is having difficulty and they really need Nagisa to return! Yuriko tries to convince Shiho and Rina that she will come back. But since the game is almost near an end and they are at their limit, they begin to have doubts. Back with Pretty Cure, Cure Black and Cure White use Marble Screw on the Vice Principal Zakenna. This attack also sends Gekidrago flying as well and the Zakenna runs from the scene in its small star shapes while the girls rush back to the game, hoping its not too late. As they run Nagisa mentions how she saw Fujimura there sitting with her and ask why she's there alone today. They come to a stop as Honoka explains he is a childhood friend to her and that they played together as children, she sees him like an older brother. She then ask why Nagisa ask but instead Nagisa runs off. Now happy to know that Honoka isn't dating her crush, Nagisa is in higher spirits and makes it to the game with less then 13 minutes remaining! By a last minute scoring, they win the game! Meanwhile, at the off limit playing field the Vice Principal is asleep on one of the rows of seats. While in the lake nearby, Gekidrago is floating through with a seagull on him for a moment as the episode draws to an end... Major Events *Nagisa learns that her crush is Honoka's childhood friend Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple Villains *Gekidrago *Zakenna Secondary Characters *Kometsuki Kyouto *Fujimura Shougo *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina Trivia *Before Verone Academy cheers for their team by holding their Lacrosse sticks, if you look at the group many of them are missing the netting. *This is the first episode in which a human is transformed into a Zakenna. Gallery White scolding Black.jpg|White scolding Black Scared Black.jpg|Scared Black Zakenna07.png|Episode 7 Zakenna Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes